King Jellyjam
King Jellyjam is the main antagonist of the Goosebumps book The Horror At Camp Jellyjam. He is a massive, disgusting, and horrible-smelling blob monster who excretes snails, and is the mascot and true master of Camp Jellyjam. History Initially appearing as the cute and benevolent-looking mascot of Camp Jellyjam, a sports camp with a fiercely competitive spirit, the truth was far more sinister. The camp was secretly being controlled by the monstrous King Jellyjam, who had hypnotized the camp counselors into serving him. Due to being unable to stand his own smell, King Jellyjam uses the counselors to acquire the strongest children to be his slaves, cleaning and washing him endlessly. To decide this, campers are awarded King Coins for winning, and those who manage to earn six of them participate in a victory march called the Winner's Walk. In secret, though, these campers are then taken to King Jellyjam's underground lair to serve as his slaves. Any campers who stop washing Jellyjam, even for a moment, are devoured. One of the campers, Alicia, learned of the insidious truth behind the camp, and tried to warn the other campers, including new arrival Wendy. However, she was captured and sent into the caves to wash Jellyjam along with the other winners. Wendy eventually found out the truth as well and resolved to save the campers forced to serve the evil blob monster. After stopping her brother, Elliot, from winning a race and acquiring his final King Coin, Wendy returned to the cave to put an end to King Jellyjam's tyranny. She called out for the campers stop washing him and lay flat on the floor. The campers obeyed, much to King Jellyjam's fury. He attempted to devour the kids in retaliation, but found that his fingers were too large and clumsy to grab the children who lay on the ground. As a result of not being washed, King Jellyjam immediately began to suffocate from his own smell. Blaming Wendy for his impending doom, the blob monster attempted to devour her in revenge, but melted into a slimy puddle before he could do her any harm, thus ending his control over the camp and freeing the campers he had enslaved. Powers and Abilities King Jellyjam was large and physically powerful, able to grab, lift and devour young children with ease. His loud belching was also strong enough to cause the ground to rumble. King Jellyjam also possessed a form of hypnosis, able to keep the camp counselors under his mental control. This also seemed to cause the counselors to be immune to feeling pain, as shown when Wendy accidentally struck Buddy with a baseball bat and he didn't react. In spite of this, King Jellyjam also had many weaknesses. His stench was so powerful that even he could not stand it, leading to him needing to be washed on a daily basis to keep from suffocating. In addition, his body mass was such that he could not move very far, and thus could not exit the cave. His stubby fingers also render him incapable of grabbing those who managed to flatten themselves on the ground. These factors render King Jellyjam one of the weaker monsters of the series. Gallery The-horror-at-camp-jellyjam.jpg|Jellyjam as he appears in the "Classic Goosebumps" reprints Trivia *According to R. L. Stine, King Jellyjam was created when a camper left a cup of gelatin inside a radiation-infested cave. Category:Monsters Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Goosebumps Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Genderless Category:Monarchs Category:Deceased Category:Abusers Category:Slaver Category:Man-Eaters Category:Mascots Category:Brainwashers Category:Murderer Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Kidnapper Category:Mongers Category:Tyrants Category:Control Freaks Category:Wrathful Category:Vengeful Category:Mute Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Predator Category:Evil Creation Category:Parasite Category:Barbarian Category:Oppressors Category:Cult Leaders